


HR Wells x Reader - Color Flood (Soulmate AU)

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A fluffy first meeting, Clumsiness, Coffee Spillage, Color Blindness AU, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Your entire life you’ve watched the world revolve around you in the colors of black and white. It’s said that once your eyes lock with your soulmate’s eyes that your world will immediately be filled with color.But you think that’s a bunch of bolognaWhy?Because so many years have passed that you can’t help but think that maybe you’re soulmateless. Everyone has a soulmate, probably even the Flash, who whooshes around Central City to save the day from the metahumans that rage all around. It’s like… love is written in everyone’s story, every has their partner… Everyone but you…
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Kudos: 13





	HR Wells x Reader - Color Flood (Soulmate AU)

Your entire life you’ve watched the world revolve around you in the colors of black and white. It’s said that once your eyes lock with your soulmate’s eyes that your world will immediately be filled with color.

But you think that’s a bunch of bologna

Why?

Because so many years have passed that you can’t help but think that maybe you’re soulmateless. Everyone has a soulmate, probably even the Flash, who whooshes around Central City to save the day from the metahumans that rage all around. It’s like… love is written in everyone’s story, every has their partner… Everyone but you…

You sigh bitterly as you those thoughts rush through your head for the millionth day. Grabbing your coffee from the Jitters barista, you leave the counter for the next customer. _Maybe I just have rotten luck? Or I’m just not meant to be with anyone?_

As you were busy trying to put the money back in your wallet and hold onto your coffee you suddenly collide into a solid, yet broad chest.

“-Oof- ”

Your coffee spills all over you instantly. Thankfully your drink is warm and not scalding hot.

“What the-” you look down at yourself with a frown that latches itself onto your face as your hands are frozen mid-air.

“I… am so sorry,” a smasculine voice immediately speaks up, the person who bumped you getting over their initial shock.

You don’t hear him or anything that he proceeds to say as he grabs some napkins. No, you’re too focused on the disaster that is now your outfit.

You’re wet, sleepy, and for goodness’s sake ticked because coffee stains and now your favorite shiry is going to take many trips to the washer.

Dropping your arms with a heavy sigh, you look up aggressively at the man. “Seriously, wh-”

Your words get stuck in your throat, because once your eyes meet his own color starts to flood your vision and you gasp, gapping at the towering man.

“Sorry, I-I know I can be a klutz sometimes…” the lightly stubbled, dark-haired man stutters out as he holds the napkins tightly.

 _Blue… Or icy blue? Ocean blue?… Wait, color?_ you muse to yourself as you lips curve a bit, slowly coming to the conclusion that _this_ is your soulmate. _You_ have a soulmate. Right here, right in front of you… It’s like time stopped around you both, it’s just you and him.

He’s really cute… clumsy, but adorable and his azure eyes seem to hold so much kindness and care.

“It’s ok, uh…” you accept the napkins from him, patting the stains on your shirt to at least lessen the mess.

“I-I’m HR, I uh… write. I write,” the author introduces himself and explains as he holds his notebook up. “And I think you’re the one one one for me.”

“One one one?”

“Yeah!” _Oh no, his smile is really charming_ You might just melt before even giving him your name.

“I don’t think we have that here HR”

“One soul, mine, plus one soul, yours, equals one soul, and that would be us,” HR chirps, making in gestures with his free hand and a smile that never wavers as he speaks.

“That’s… actually pretty cute,” you can’t help but smile widely, his own is contagious. “I um, haven’t introduced myself. I’m (Y/N).”

“It’s a worthy pleasure to meet you,” HR says, resting a hand on your forearm to bring you off to the side and away from everyone else. “Can we… meet again? Sometime later today? I’d like to get to know you.”

An army of butterflies flutter inside of you, “I’d like that too.”


End file.
